Solar or photo-voltaic panels may be installed with a tracking system to pivot and track the sun during the day. One type of system has parallel rows of panels, each row extending north and south. The panels row are mounted on a torque or torsion tube for rotation with the tube. Each row has a separate torque tube. A drive shaft extends perpendicular to the torque tubes and has mechanical devices that convert movement of the drive shaft into rotation of the torque tube. A controller programmed to track the sun operates the drive shaft.
The torque tube is supported on several posts, each of which has a bearing on its upper end. A variety of bearings are in use and have been proposed. While workable, improvements are desirable.